


A Better Man

by The_Jade_Goblin



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, warning of some torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jade_Goblin/pseuds/The_Jade_Goblin
Summary: "You're not the man I thought you were.""I wanted to be."If only he could be a better man. Maybe he still could.





	1. Chapter 1

_“You’d better not be lying to me Reyes,” her playful eyes glinted in the dim lighting, causing a grin to make its way across Reyes’ face._

_“My dear, what kind of scoundrel do you think I am?” he said in mock-tones of hurt._

_She laughed. “You’re the smuggler on a pirate port, not me.”_

_“Ha. That’s where you’re wrong my dear woman. Not just a smuggler. One day, I’ll be running this show.”_

_“King of Kadara huh? You’ll need a big shiny crown.” Monique teased._

_“Don’t forget the sceptre. Aha! This is what I’ve been looking for.”_

_“Whiskey? You dragged me out to gate-crash a party for whiskey?”_

_“This is not just whiskey, it is the true nectar of the gods! It is over –”_

_“Yawwwwwn.” Monique said loudly. “Gate-crashing is usually more fun Reyes.”_

_Reyes’ eyes turned darker as he slowly smirked._

_“I can certainly deliver. This party was simply phase one of our night.”_

_“And phase two?”_

_“Well – shit, someone’s coming! We need a distraction!”_

_Monique looked behind her, then turned and dragged Reyes’ face down to hers. He certainly wasn’t complaining about her distraction methods._

 

“You lied to me.”

Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears threatening to spill as she stared up at him. Daggers tore at his heart, even as he forced himself to keep his gaze locked with hers and his aloof grin on his face. That betrayed expression was something he never wanted to bring to her beautiful face, but he knew it would end like this.

“Not about everything.” He said. “You already know who I really am.”

“No.” Monique said quietly. “I don’t know who you are at all.”

That hurt him more than he ever thought it would. Her eyes, like liquid gold, turned hard as her expression darkened. It was an expression he had seen before, but never directed at him. Usually such a look was reserved for the enemy on the battlefield, not him. Never him. He tore his eyes away, forcing himself to focus on Sloane.

 

_“This place is beautiful.” Monique murmured. “It’s so hard to see over the scumbags and liars, but up here it’s like that doesn’t exist.”_

_“It’s gorgeous. I sometimes forget. This is my city, and one day it will be my port.”_

_“Sure, easy. You’ll just have to get passed the Outcasts and the Collective.”_

_Reyes grinned. “It’s easy to stage a takeover when two sides are shooting at each other, yes?”_

_“Can’t argue with that.” Monique chuckled. “So what’s your plans for the future oh King of Kadara?”_

_“Well…”_

_Reyes looped an arm around Monique’s waist, pulling her to rest comfortably against him. He rested his cheek against her head, taking in the scent of her hair._

_“Every King needs a Queen, no?”_

_A lazy smile stretched over Monique’s face._

 

Monique stepped back as he and Sloane circled each other, not even bothering to reach for her pistol. Reyes saw her eyes move to the sniper behind him – SAM must have let her know of his position, was she going to tell Sloane? For a moment Reyes almost hesitated. He hadn’t planned this far ahead, he had no idea if Monique would take this opportunity to side with Sloane. And why not? Why would she not wish to take her revenge on him, why would she trust him now?

But the sniper hits its mark, and Monique did nothing to stop it. She glanced down sadly at Sloane’s body, and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I gave her my word I’d watch her back.”

“Technically that was her front.”

Monique shot a glare at Reyes which wiped the grin off his face. He cleared his throat, somewhat awkwardly.

“She didn’t deserve your word Ryder. She would not have honoured anything you would have done for her.”

“That’s not the point Reyes. I gave her my _word_!” Monique snapped. “I should have done something, instead of standing by and watching her get killed in cold blood.”

“So why didn’t you?” Reyes asked, curiousity getting the better of him.

“We both know why.” Monique stalked up to him, and for the first time since meeting the small spitfire Pathfinder, Reyes was actually afraid of her.

Her face was angry, her hands clenched into fists that were vibrating with biotic power. She trembled with rage as she got within a few inches of his face to glare him down. If she wanted to, she had the capacity to end him here and now, and Reyes knew that. Monique was usually easy to read for Reyes – she was kind and open, and just that perfect level of depraved, she had that wild side that Reyes loved about her – but the emotions flickering through her face now were going too fast for him to see.

“You knew she’d bring me here. You knew I wouldn’t save her from your sniper, because if I did, I would have had to kill you. And there’s no way I could do that.” Her voice broke, along with Reyes’ heart.

Angry tears welled up in her golden eyes again, and her bottom lip wobbled as she struggled to keep her composure. She didn’t want to cry, he could see that. She didn’t want to break down in front of him, but she was crumbling fast.

“I guess you got everything you wanted didn’t you?”

She turned away from him, and that’s when he saw the tears spill from her eyes. Reyes had never seen Monique cry before.

 

_“Reyes is a better man than you think.” Monique death-glared the woman in front of her, already disliking everything about her._

_Zita laughed. “Oh honey, how wrong you are. You don’t even know, do you? Oh well, you will in time.”_

_“You leave her out of this!” Reyes was quick to step in front of Monique, as though he was shielding her from whatever Zita had to say._

_Monique felt butterflies flutter in her stomach at the action, and she smiled minutely at Reyes’ back, her heart squeezing in adoration, though the feeling was fleeting was Zita laughed again. Ugh, could she just kill her already?_

_“My Reyes. You must really like this one huh?”_

_“That’s enough out of you, time to die now.” Monique drew her pistol and shot our Zita’s shields over Reyes’ shoulder. “You talk too much anyway. If you’re going to monologue at least make it interesting.”_

_“I agree!” Reyes grinned._

_Zita disappeared from Monique’s sight soon after the battle began, and her reinforcements poured into the room. Her squad dealt with the intruders at the door, while Monique hurried up the stairs to where Reyes had gone, hoping to find Zita._

_“Reyes behind you!” Monique cried, spotting Zita before he had._

_With a jet of biotic energy, Monique put herself between Reyes and Zita, taking the omni-blade to the shoulder, wincing as it sunk deep into her skin through her armour. Zita’s smug grin was soon replaced with a grimace of agony as Monique shoved her own omni-blade straight through her chest._

_With a thud she hit the ground, and Monique dropped her pistol to press a hand against her bleeding shoulder._

_“Monique!” Reyes was down by her side in an instant, prying her hands from her shoulder to assess the damage._

_“I’m alright. It’s okay Reyes. SAM?”_

_“I am patching up your wound Pathfinder. One moment.”_

_“I’ll need to get new shoulder pads.” Monique tutted._

_She noticed that Reyes was still beside her, still staring down at her wound. She looked up in concern._

_“Reyes?”_

_“You put yourself between her and me.” Reyes said quietly. “You threw yourself into danger, know you’d get hurt.”_

_“I didn’t want you getting hurt Reyes.” Monique said simply._

_Reyes looked up at her. She smiled, and reached over to hold his hand._

_“I’m alright. A scratch like that is nothing. If someone really wants to get to you, they’re going to have to find a more creative way than that, because they’re not getting through me easily.”_

_Reyes smiled softly. “Like a guardian angel. Well if that’s how this will be, I better up my game of keeping you safe. I can’t have you always throwing yourself into peril for me.”_

_“It’s not a competition Reyes.” Monique laughed._

_“Of course not. But someone has to protect my angel while she’s busy protecting everyone else yes?”_

 

“N-No – Monique – my angel no, do not cry...”

This is not how he thought this would go. If one could even prepare for these things that is. Out of all the things he thought Monique might do, it wasn’t this. He pulled her back into his chest, like he’d done so many times. Mid-hiccup, Monique found herself wrapped up in the warmth of Reyes Vidal. She almost sighed in contentment, but the idea of him comforting her just made her want to cry more.

“Angels shouldn’t cry Monique. Please don’t cry.” He murmured. “That last thing I would ever want to do is make you cry.”

“Should have thought of that before you lied to me.” Monique whispered.

She was tempted to stay in his arms and let him explain, let him smooth talk his way out of this, let him convince her it wasn’t what she thought. She wanted to stay there and let herself forgive and forget, but how could she trust a single word he was going to say?

With a sudden surge of biotics, she pushed herself away from him, and whirled on her heel, forcing herself to look him in the eye.

“Why didn’t you _trust_ me?” she demanded.

“It was never a matter of trust. I…I liked the way you looked at me. I was afraid that would change.”

Her eyes widened at his sincere answer.

She might have understood if he’d just told her. If he hadn’t forged their relationship based on complete lies. Who was Reyes Vidal, really? Did she even know? Did anyone? What else would he feel so comfortable lying about if his entire identity was an easy lie to him? She could have understood. She could have trusted him with anything. They could have been happy. She could have loved him.

“You’re not the man I thought you were.”

“I wanted to be.”

Reyes’ voice was so soft and sad it broke Monique’s heart. She choked on a sob.

“I loved you Reyes.” She said tearfully.

He looked up at her, eyes begging, pleading. She wanted to badly to answer that plea. She wanted his arms around her. She wanted his lips on her, whispering words of assurance to her. She wanted to trust him so badly. She wanted to let herself love him.

“But the Reyes I loved was a lie, wasn’t it? A man who respected me enough not to lie to me. A man who cared about me as much as I cared about him. A better man that doesn’t exist.”

 “Monique –”

“Goodbye Reyes.”

Turning on her heel she marched away, letting her tears fall freely as she all but ran from the cave. Using her jump-jets she scaled the cliff face outside, and disappeared from sight. Reyes shut his eyes, letting out a long, slow breath.

He prided himself on not shedding a single tear until he got back to his room in Tartarus. 


	2. Chapter 2

 “You’ve got such a good taste in men Monique, really brilliant.” Monique muttered to herself, kicking a rock along the lone path she walked. “Dad would be so proud.”

 _Monique, I don’t believe I quite understand your current pain._ SAM said.

“Ah SAM, how can I explain this?” Monique wondered. “I thought I could trust Reyes, as naïve as that sounds now I suppose. But turns out I couldn’t, he’s just like every other liar on this god-forsaken rock.”

_I was under the impression he kept his identity a secret in order to protect you, and to delay any negative image of him you would conjure upon finding out the truth._

“That may be SAM, but the point is he lied. If I meant something to him, he would have trusted me enough to tell me before and trust I’d understand.”

_So, the problem is not that he is the Charlatan?_

“What? _No_. it’s that he _lied_ about it this whole time. The son of a bitch with his stupid self-esteem issues and his self-loathing complex and…” Monique sighed and sank to her haunches, leaning against a grassy hill. “He was just so scared I’d reject him…which is just what I did…I’m such an idiot!”

Monique groaned, burying her face in her hands. He just wanted to be someone to her, he wanted to do nothing to shatter that, and that included her finding out he was just another gang leader in Kadara. But he _was_ someone to her.

It didn’t change anything for Monique, she didn’t care who Reyes was, she was just hurt he wouldn’t trust her with his identity. She should have told Reyes that. But how could she when a million different things were running through her head at once?

She could barely get her emotions straight let alone explain to Reyes why she was upset.

“600 light years away from home, and I run away from my feelings like a teenager.” Monique muttered. “This is worse than that senior in sophomore year.”

But did she matter to him at all? She was scared of the answer, what else would he lie to her about? Could she really trust him? Did she even truly know him? Was he just going to keep lying to her their whole lives? Did he think she was really that stupid that she wouldn’t eventually find out?

 

_“Ta-da~” Monique cried, presenting the box to Reyes with a flourish._

_“What is this my angel?” Reyes chuckled. “I have not done anything to deserve a gift.”_

_“Sure you have.” Monique winked. “Don’t think I don’t know it was you that sent those supplies to the Tempest for our outpost on Veold. This is my thank you. Go on open it!”_

_“Alright, alright. Anything to make you happy.” Reyes laughed at the excited look in her eye. “You are beautiful when you’re happy Monique,”_

_“Are you kidding, I’m beautiful all the time.” Monique said cheekily._

_“That you are,” Reyes agreed huskily, pulling on her scarf to lower her down to him, pressing his lips to hers._

_The gift ended up discarded onto the floor as Monique climbed onto Reyes’ lap, locking her arms around his neck as his arms came possessively around her waist, holding her firmly against him. He tugged her dark hair out of its band and it spilled over her shoulders, smelling of lavender as it always did._

_Reyes decided she was wearing too much clothing. His lips left her to nip at her jawline as his hands came up to unwind her scarf from her neck, and gently push her jacket off her shoulders. Monique helped him shrug it off onto the floor, and gasped when Reyes fiercely attached his lip to her neck. Her hands gripped his shoulders as his lips lowered to her collarbone, where he sucked lovingly a mark onto her skin._

_She moaned, feeling heat pool in her belly. Reyes’ hands slipped under her shirt and caressed their way up her back, reaching for the clasp of her bra when –_

_“Pathfinder, there is an urgent comm from Vetra incoming.” SAM interrupted._

_Reyes and Monique groaned simultaneously, and reluctantly broke away._

_“I’m beginning to think that thing does that on purpose.” Reyes grumbled._

_“More like Vetra’s doing it on purpose. Cockblocker.” Monique muttered. Reyes grinned._

_“Yes SAM, go ahead and open the comm channel.”_

_Reyes picked up the discarded box while Monique attended to whatever Vetra wanted, and opened it to find fine brandy. Not just any brandy though. 908 year old Asari brandy, straight from Thessia. Now this would have been hard to come by._

_“Apparently Drack’s causing trouble – again – in Kralla’s Song. I gotta go.” Monique sighed._

_“Alas our time is cut short again,” Reyes said mournfully. “But do come see me again. I should thank you properly for this fantastic gift.”_

_Monique grinned. “I’ll hold you to that Mr Vidal.”_

_“Until then Madam Pathfinder.”_

Monique reached under her chestplate to grip her necklace – a nervous habit she’d picked up whenever she was stressed. She teased the charm along its silver cord, the familiar movement calming her down.

She had to go back and find Reyes. Let him explain. Maybe slap him for lying to her too. One thing was for certain; she didn’t want to leave Kadara with things like this. She didn’t want to think about what she’d do without Reyes’ easy smile and velvety laugh to ease her mind when things were tense. Typical the charming ones were criminals.

“Figures I’d attract his type, what with how much I hung around Omega back in the Milky Way.” Monique muttered to herself. “Scott would not be surprised. God I can’t even imagine what mom would say right now.”

 _Does family opinions way heavily when it comes to relationships?_ SAM asked.

“Sometimes, yeah. If family don’t approve, it gives the relationship a strain. But don’t worry, the gang have replaced that role for mom and dad trust me. As if I need Vetra telling me ‘I told you so’ right now. And if Liam makes one smart remark when we get back to the Tempest I’m punching him right in the jaw I swear.”

Monique sighed, leaning her head back against the cool ground, and closing her eyes. This was therapeutic in a way, talking it out in her own head and with SAM. It was really helping her thoughts get sorted into something that resembled sense. Guess that’s one thing she’s improved on since coming to Andromeda. Running when presented with stressful situations though? Still needed to work on that.

Her fingers stroked the charm on her necklace, wishing she could feel its cool metal through her gauntlets. She bit her lip, thinking of what to say to Reyes when she got back to port. How to begin?

 _Sorry I freaked out like that before but I’m over that now and I kinda love you?_ Yeah right.

 _Hey I know you lied to me pretty much since we met but that’s cool I’m cool with it I’m just a pathetic loser that doesn’t want to give you up because I fell in love with the first guy that showed any sort of interest in me._ Yeah, this was going to go well.

Touchy-feely stuff wasn’t Monique’s strong point. Neither was it Reyes’. Well, he was better with words than her.

 

_“Close your eyes.”_

_“Is this a segway to sexy times?” Monique smirked as she closed her eyes. “Because you don’t need to be so creative with it.”_

_Reyes chuckled. “No, it’s something else. Now no peeking, and SAM don’t tell her what I’m doing.”_

_He laughed when he heard Monique curse under her breath. He retrieved the box from under his desk, and moved behind Monique, taking out the silver necklace and looping it around her neck, kissing her skin where the clasp fell._

_“You can look now.” He murmured into her ear, smiling when he felt her shiver against him._

_Monique looked down, and picked up the delicate silver feather that was hanging from the chain._

_“Oh, that’s so pretty.” She beamed._

_“I hoped you would like it. I had it custom-made.” Reyes said proudly._

_Monique smiled at him. “Why a feather Reyes?”_

_“Because you’re my angel,” Reyes said, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. “An angel that swooped down from the heavens one day and changed my entire life.”_

_“Reyes…” Monique’s cheeks flushed red, and she looked away in embarrassment._

_Reyes gently turned her chin back to face him, not letting her look away as he kissed her. And kissed her again. And again. And again, and again, and again, until they ended up flat on the couch; Monique giggling up at Reyes as he brushed the hair away from her face and ran his fingers softly down her cheeks._

_“You’re sweet. Almost too sweet.” Monique grinned. “I know you think you’re charming, but you’re really just cheesy as hell.”_

_Reyes chuckled. “Whatever you call it, you certainly seem to enjoy it.”_

_“Sure do. Never stop.” Monique replied._

_“As you wish my angel.” Reyes swooped down for another kiss._

Monique made up her mind. She knew how she was going to tell Reyes she loved him and she still wanted to be with him. Nodding to herself, she got up to head back to the Nomad.

Well, she would have, if a sudden shockwave hadn’t knocked her off her feet out of nowhere. Monique git the ground with a thud, her head spinning in confusion. Two faces appeared over her, and she squinted to see their faces against the sun.

“You’re a lot easier to track down than I thought you’d be Pathfinder.”

“Z-Zita?” Monique gaped.

“You didn’t think your pathetic omni-blade really pierced my armour, did you?” Zita snorted. “Now be a dear and don’t struggle, this will only get worse for you if you do.”

Before Monique could even process her words, out came a very angry-looking group of thugs, who were on her like a bad rash. Monique did struggle in fact, much to Zita’s annoyance. It was easy to immobilise her though, her companion simply held her in the biotic field to keep her still.

“What the hell Zita? What is this about? Revenge?” Monique spat.

“Oh honey I wouldn’t stoop that low. Oh wait, yes I would.” Zita smirked. “You see dear, my friends here are very loyal members of the Outcasts. And out here, word travels fast.”

“You’re the bitch that killed Sloane!” Zita’s companion said.   

“I didn’t kill her!” Monique snapped.

“Shut it bitch!” another woman near Monique grabbed her chin – painfully, and squeezed the breath from her throat.

The world went fuzzy from lack of oxygen, and SAM’s voice in her head was dim and distant. Her body felt weightless as she floated in and out of consciousness, the pain in her throat the only thing keep her awake.

She could hear faintly Zita’s voice close to her ear. “…The Charlatan took someone very special to my friends here, and now it’s only fair we take someone important from him too…no hard feelings honey…”

SAM’s last message to her was lost in the dimness as Monique’s vision went black, and she felt no more. She could only hope the AI was sending a distress signal to her friends. That was her last thought before she lost consciousness.  


	3. Chapter 3

Reyes was well into his fourth bottle when a very angry turian stormed into his room.

“What the hell have you done with her?!” Vetra screamed.

Reyes barely had time to look up before he was pinned against the wall, wincing as his head smacked into the hard surface.

“Answer me Vidal or I’ll rip you apart!” Vetra shouted.

“Do it, she totally will follow through with that threat.” Peebee said casually, following her into the room.

Reyes turned his eyes to the side to see all of Ryder’s squadmates at his door.

Oh, good god what happened? He turned terrified eyes to Vetra, who still had him by the lapels.

“I swear to you I have no idea what you’re talking about Vetra.” Reyes said.

“Bullshit – last place she was seen was with you and now she’s gone and –”

“Gone?” Reyes’ eyes widened. “What do you mean gone?”

“I don’t think he knows what’s going on Vetra.” Liam said.

“We’re looking in the wrong place, let’s go guys.” Drack grumbled.

Reluctantly Vetra let him go, but Reyes barely noticed.

“Wait, you’re not going anywhere until I know what the hell I just got assaulted for. One of you tell me what has happened to Monique.” He demanded.

“You know as much as us buddy.” Peebee said. “She never reported back to the Tempest and SAM’s not responding to our calls.”

It had been hours since Reyes had returned from the Badlands. Had she been gone that whole time? Reyes assumed she had gone straight back to port.

“So you feel like being helpful? I still haven’t ruled you out of being responsible.” Vetra said flatly.

“I didn’t do anything to her.” Reyes replied firmly.

He faltered. That was a partial lie, and the memory of Monique’s tear-stained face came back to him. But, he hadn’t done what her friends thought.

“The very idea that I would ever harm her is insulting Vetra Nyx.” Reyes snapped, straightening his jacket. “I’ll take you to the last place I saw her, and help you find her.”

“Great, another tag-a-long,” Peebee rolled her eyes and sauntered out of the room.

“Better not be lying Vidal.” Vetra warned.

Reyes’ mouth went dry, and he swallowed uncomfortably. He didn’t answer her, just hurried on ahead to where the Nomad was waiting outside the slums.

 

_“Reyes! You jerk that’s cheating!”_

_“I’m many things my angel, but a cheat? How dare you.”_

_“Just shut up and help me up you jackass.”_

_“You wound me my dear,” Reyes laughed, reaching down to help Monique up._

_She propped herself up onto the rooftop happily, immediately wound into Reyes’ arms, sighing contently. Reyes kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms securely around her waist. He liked holding her like this; like she was his, and he was hers. He wanted to be hers so badly._

_“I believe I won the race angel,” he said smugly._

_“Yeah alright whatever, cheater.” Monique grumbled. “What do I owe you?”_

_Reyes chuckled, his chest rumbling against Monique’s cheek. His fingers carefully stroked through her dark hair, thinking._

_“I ask just one thing from you Monique,” he said after a while._

_“Hm? What is it Reyes?” Monique asked sleepily, Reyes’ rhythmic stroking soothing._

_“Never change.”_

_Monique glanced up at him curiously. “What?”_

_“That is what you can owe me. This galaxy is harsh, and the challenges you face are grave. You shouldn’t let what may come change you. You are perfect as you are, and I would miss the Monique I met in Kralla’s Song all those months ago.”_

_Monique gave a crooked grin. “Cheese Master.” She said._

_Reyes grinned._

_“But, I will do as you ask. Only because you would miss my perfection if I changed.” Monique teased. “And only because you asked so nicely.”_

_Reyes chuckled as Monique kissed his cheek, her warmth breath over his skin making him shiver._

_“You are so beautiful Monique.” He breathed, his hand cupping her cheek. “Inside and out.”_

_Monique smiled bashfully, leaning against Reyes’ hand. Their moment was broken by the sounds of a bar fight breaking out below them, and Monique looked down curiously at the ensuing chaos._

_“Looks like trouble.” Monique said. “You thinking what I’m thinking?”_

_Reyes and Monique shared a wicked grin, and jumped from the roof to join the fight._

“Okay so what exactly happened?” Cora asked, eyeing Reyes suspiciously.

“She goes off with Sloane to meet the Charlatan. Suddenly you’re seen, she disappears, Sloane’s dead. Care to explain yourself?”

“He’s obviously the Charlatan.” Peebee said plainly.

“Obvious to who?”  

“Everyone. Get the good questions Cora.”

“Which are?” Cora asked in a bored tone.

“Did she smack your ass into next week?” Peebee asked Reyes. “I mean damn you two were pretty cozy, and then she gets a bombshell like this. Can’t imagine she was very happy with you.”

“So Monique _did_ run off because of this guy?” Liam said sharply. “Can I throw him out?”

“No.” Jaal said reasonably. “Not yet anyway.”

“Permission to skin the little bastard.” Drack grumbled. “No ones hurts that kid and gets away with it.”

“Only if Monique’s gotten hurt.” Cora said.

“Screw that, the guy broke her heart, I’d say that’s plenty of hurt!” Peebee cried. “I say we skin him now.”

“We could give his heart to Monique as a gift when we find her.” Vetra suggested cheerfully.

“Ew.” Cora gagged.

“Okay, so what happened?” Liam repeated. “Vidal? Care to elaborate?”

Reyes sighed. “Yes, I am the Charlatan as Peebee so wisely pointed out. Please don’t go spreading it around, I’d like to keep my secret identity secret.”

“Yeah, so secret you hide it from your girlfriend.” Peebee muttered.

“Who’s not even in your league anyway.” Vetra continued. “I warned her about you, I knew you were bad news, but she was blindsided by her misconceived love for you and now she’s gone and it’s your fault.”

“Do you all think I do not already know all of this?” Reyes finally exploded.

The car went quiet.

“Yes, I lied to her. I lied to you all. But most of all I lied to Monique. I betrayed her trust and made her feel like she was nothing to me, which could not be farther from the truth! When we find her, if she is hurt in any way then trust me, there is not a thing you could do to me I won’t be doing to myself for having caused it! Let’s just find her first, please.”

Everyone was silent for a long time, the atmosphere awkward.

“Okay…” Jaal said. “I suggest, we all just focus on finding Ryder.”

“Sure. We can kill Vidal later.” Vetra shrugged.

Reyes groaned.

“So, tell us everything then.” Peebee said.

“I told Sloane to meet me alone to settle things. She brought Monique with her for extra protection, and when I revealed myself in the cave Monique was…distraught. She stood back and Sloane was killed, and I was sure she was going to turn her gun on me – I would not have blamed her. But she didn’t. We spoke, briefly, I wanted to try and explain but I could not. She left in tears, and I returned to port as I assumed she was.”

“You made her cry? Oh that’s it you’re going down!” Liam had never been so determined to jump over the seat to get to the back as he was then.

“Liam! Now is not the time!” Jaal pulled him back to the front, though Liam still glared back at Reyes every now and then.  

“SAM? What about her implant? We got anything on Ryder at all?” Peebee asked.

 _Something is interfering with my connection to the Pathfinder, but I am picking up a signal from her omni-tool not far from here_. SAM replied.

“Good enough for me. Let’s go,” Vetra said.

 

“That’s it, that’s her omni-tool alright.” Vetra crouched and brushed the sand off the omni-tool, still attached to a piece of arm armour.

“That’s…not a good sign. There’s armour pieces…everywhere.” Peebee shivered. “What happened?”

“No blood, that’s a good sign.” Liam said, looking around the area.

“Must have been kidnapped.” Drack said. “Kid wouldn’t just disappear and leave all this here.”

 _I am picking up an incoming message. Someone has noticed our presence._ SAM said. _It is directed to the Charlatan._

Everyone looked to Reyes, who hesitantly came forward, and picked up the omni-tool, playing the transmission.

Everyone jolted as the first sound to rip through the air was a blood curdling scream.

“Monique…” Peebee whispered.

“Oh, my god…” Cora breathed, eyes widened in horror.

“Reyes darling, and the Pathfinder team, is it? I admit it took you longer to come looking than I thought, but no matter you’re here now.”

“Zita?” Reyes growled.

“That’s me!” Zita said cheerfully. “I’ve been asked to pass on a little message from some friends in the Outcasts. Go ahead Gina,”

There was the sound of electricity, and a gut-wrenching scream from the other end. A cold shiver ran down Reyes’ spine.

“You hear that? That’s the sound of your precious angel dying a slow and painful death for what happened to Sloane.” Zita said.

“I will find you Zita, and I swear I _will_ kill you!” Reyes shouted.

“You better watch out bitch because we’re going to end you!” Peebee shrieked. “You hear that Ryder? We’re coming to get you!”

“Now we don’t want to be do anything rash. The girl might pay the price.”

“Go to hell you psycho bitc— _AHHHHHH_!” Monqiue’s threat was cut short but a high-pitched scream of pain, followed by laboured breathing as someone dragged her closer to the mic.

“Make this warning official Reyes. Meet me at these coordinates – alone. If you want to see your angel alive again. Time’s ticking.”

The transmission cut off, and the team stood transfixed, horrified by what they had heard. For a long time, no one spoke.

Reyes stared down at the armour plating in his hands, eyes unseeing, his whole body shaking. Eventually, he looked up, his eyes cold and steely.

“Every bit of pain they inflict on her, I will give it back to them tenfold.” He promised. “I _will_ get her back to you all, this I swear.”

“Right behind you.” Jaal nodded.

“That bitch said to come alone.” Peebee pointed out. “She could kill Monique if she sees us.”

“Then we split up, we blend in, and we get our Pathfinder back.” Vetra said.

“Break a leg team. Time to rescue our Pathfinder.” Cora led the way back to the Nova, and the chase was on.


	4. Chapter 4

_“So what brought you to Andromeda Monique? I’m curious.”_

_Monique looked up at him from her comfortable position in his lap, and gave him a quirky grin._

_“I’d love to say I’m running from my inner demons, that’d be dramatic as hell. But really, it was my dad’s fault. When he got kicked out of the Alliance for his I work, being Alec Ryder’s kid was a black mark against you, and the whole family just needed to start anew somewhere else. That’s really all there is to it.”_

_“Family, I understand.” Reyes said. “So losing your father must have been quite the blow.”_

_“On top of having Scott in a coma, yeah.” Monique sighed. “I’m terrified of losing him too Reyes, Scott’s all I’ve got left.”_

_“I know it isn’t the same, but you have me angel. Whenever you need.” Reyes murmured._

_Monique smiled, reaching up to touch Reyes’ cheek._

_“Thank you Reyes. That means a lot to me.”_

“Ah, finally. I was beginning to think you would turn up.” Zita smirked as Reyes stepped into the cave the Outcasts had turned into an operations base.

Reyes glared up at Zita, and refused to answer her.

“Gina, bring the Pathfinder to me.” Zita ordered.

Reyes became aware of a containment unit towards the back, and strapped to a table was Monique.

Her eyes were closed, and she was limp as Gina unstrapped her and dragged her off the table and over to Gina. Her usual golden brown skin was pale, and covered in bruises.

Monique’s eyes cracked open as she was thrown to the ground beside Zita, and she held her up by her long hair.

Monique yelped slightly, and Reyes stepped forward, but stopped in his tracks when Zita aimed her pistol at him.

“Monique…are you okay?” Reyes asked quietly.

Monique turned her golden eyes to him, and she nodded weakly.

“Let’s talk business Reyes. You have something I want,” Zita said.

“Whatever it is you want from me Zita you can have it, just let me take her back to her team.” Reyes said.

“I can have whatever I want?” Zita smirked. “Even if what I want is Kadara Port?”

Reyes went silent.

“I run the Outcasts now, and I want the port. Step down as Charlatan, order your men away from the port, and disappear into the Badlands and never come back, and I’ll give you the Pathfinder. If you don’t, I’ll give her back to you in pieces.”

As Zita moved to aim her pistol at Monique, Reyes took several rushed steps forward.

“Wait!” he cried. “You can have it! Kadara Port is yours just – just don’t hurt her.”

Monique’s eyes went wide as she looked between Reyes and Zita.

Zita smirked. “I always knew you were pathetic Reyes. Prove it. Call off your men.”

Reyes opened his comm channels with the Collective operatives in the port.

“This is the Charlatan. All operations in Kadara Port are to cease immediately, I repeat; stand down all operatives. Effective immediately.”

“That wasn’t so hard was it Reyes honey?” Zita said mockingly.

“You got what you wanted Zita. The port is yours, and you won’t be seeing me again. Now give me the Pathfinder.”

“You really think I was going to let you two just walk out of here?”

Reyes looked around him, to see sudden gunmen along the upper walkways surrounding the cave.

“I can’t take the chance you’ll come back to retake the port Reyes. No hard feelings, it’s just business. So you and the Pathfinder will die here together. Isn’t it romantic? Kill him.”

Reyes had always been good at getting himself out of impossible situations, but this? This was a bit beyond him.

Lucky for the kadara smuggler, he had the Pathfinder team at his back. As he spoke with Zita, they were infiltrating the base, and now they emerged from their positions on the upper walkway and shots began to fly as Reyes ran to cover. He heard a shot, a loud one, and a woman scream.

“No!” Reyes spun around, expecting to see Monique on the ground, but instead it was Zita who was hollering in pain, and Monique that held the gun in her hand.

Monique’s long hair was now cut short, jagged, and untidy, and she was on her knees, breathing heavily. Her hand was bleeding badly, and Reyes could see a shard of glass at her side.

But Monique was exhausted, and she couldn’t keep herself up when Zita recovered from the bullet wound in her leg and wrestled the gun back off her, kicking her to the ground.

Reyes ran. He ran as fast as he could, more desperately than he’d ever ran before, to get to Monique in time.

“Don’t you dare touch her!” he growled as he kicked Zita back, the gun flying from her hand and skiting along the ground.

“What are you gonna do now Reyes? Kill me?” Zita rasped.

“You deserve far worse than death.” Reyes answered coldly, before taking his pistol and shooting her in the head. He wished he could have killed her slow, painfully, but there was no time, his priority was getting Monique out of here.

“Monique, are you okay? Can you walk?” Reyes turned and kneeled down beside her, but she didn’t have the energy to answer.

“Reyes…” was all she could whisper as she crawled into his arms.

“Ssh angel, it’s all right. I’ve got you.” Reyes murmured, picking her up and carrying her as Vetra sounded the all-clear.

“Hostiles down! We got em all!” Liam cheered.

“How’s Monique?” Peebee launched herself off the railing and landed beside Reyes as he carried her out of the cave.

“Alive.” Reyes answered. “We need to get her to Lexi.”

“Reyes…” Monique muttered.

“Hush now Monique, save your strength.” Reyes soothed.

Monique weakly shook her head. “No…listen…I need to tell you…”

“What is it?”

Monique sighed, resting her head against Reyes chest. “I was wrong…you are the man I thought you were…the better man was…right in front of me…all the time…”

She slipped into unconsciousness as Reyes’ grip tightened around her form. He felt like crying. Or kissing her. Or something else dramatic.

But he continued himself, and got Monique to the Nomad, before he let himself truly think about what she had said.

He didn’t let go of her the whole way back to the Tempest.  

 


	5. Chapter 5

Monique woke slowly. You’d think nearly dying so much would make her used to the waking up process, but she always woke up dazed and confused.

She was in pain, that much she knew, and she swore she could almost _feel_ SAM poking around in her head to fix the damage done to her implant.  

 _SAM? Where am I? What happened?_ She asked.

_You are in the medbay of the Tempest Pathfinder, you lost consciousness from your injures._

_Was I badly hurt?_

_Yes. However, Doctor T’Perro assures me you are going to be fine. Unfortunately, there will be some permanent scarring to your face, and your implant has been damaged. You will suffer headaches around acute mass effect fields, I suggest not using your biotics until this problem has been fixed._

_Peachy. Anything else I should know?_

_Mr Vidal is anxiously waiting for you to wake up, as are the rest of the crew._

_Reyes is here?_

_Yes, he carried you back to the Tempest._

Monique opened her eyes slowly, blinking to get used to the bright light of the medbay. She immediately felt the pain in her jaw and her head, and her whole body ached dully from bruising. She couldn’t help but groan.

“You’re awake.”

She moved her head, wincing as she did so, to look at Reyes, who was sitting beside her bed. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days, for there were dark circles under his eyes, and his usually neat hair was dishevelled.

“How are you feeling? Should I get Lexi?”

Monique’s mouth felt dry, and her tongue like sawdust, so she swallowed before she attempted to speak.

“I’m fine…” she rasped. “How long…have you been here?”

“Three days.” Reyes said. “I was worried you wouldn’t wake up.”

Three days? She’d been unconscious for three days? Her eyes widened.

“Were my injures that bad?”

Reyes just nodded, a haunted look on his face.

“You were just covered in blood, and the electricity Gina pumped through you damaged your nerves, you jumped at the slightest touch. It made your bruises even worse. But Lexi said you should fully recover, you just need rest.”

“And you’ve been here…this whole time?” Monique asked.

“I didn’t want to leave you.” Reyes said quietly.

Monique made to reach over to Reyes, but her arm was so heavy. Thankfully Reyes caught onto what she wanted, and reached over to take her hand in his.

“Thank you.” She said.

“Thank _you_ for not dying.” Reyes half-grinned.

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” Monique joked.

Reyes smiled, but it faded quickly.

“Reyes?”

“Zita and her Outcast band came after you to get to me. This was what I was afraid of happening. I tried to protect you from who I was, but I failed you, and you nearly died. I’m sorry Monique, I’ll never forgive myself knowing you got hurt because of me.”

Monique squeezed Reyes’ hand weakly.

“You came for me, in the end. That’s what matters.” She said quietly. “You came to find me.”

“Of course I did. I would have scoured Heleus to find you.” Reyes said honestly, and Monique believed him.

“I know.” She replied. “That’s why I love you.”

Reyes looked at her in shock.

“Even after –”

“Reyes I don’t care that you’re the Charlatan. I want you for who you are. I was just upset that you lied to me, but I understand why you did. You were scared I wouldn’t like you, and I didn’t do a good job of convincing you otherwise when I ran off.”

“I don’t blame you for running off.”

“No. It was childish of me, and I wouldn’t have been taken by Zita if I’d stayed and confronted my feelings.” Monique said.

“But now that you can…?”

“I love you Reyes.” Monique said simply. “Charlatan or not you’re a good man, you’re _my_ man, I know who you are, and I’m sorry for running away. I won’t be running from you anymore.”

Reyes looked down, tightening his grip on Monique’s hand. Without looking, Monique could tell he was close to tears.

“There will always be secrets, that’s who you are.” Monique said gently. “And I’m okay with that. But please, just don’t hide the big ones from me?”

“No,” Reyes looked up, looking into her eyes with determination. “No more secrets. Not one more lie. I will never hide anything from you ever again. I can’t risk losing you again Monique, I won’t.”

He gently cupped her cheek, his thumb running across her jaw.

“Not when I love you more than anything else.” He said.

Monique smiled. “I’ll believe that. You were really going to give Kadara Port to Zita like that?”

“Yes.” Reyes replied. “I came to Andromeda to be somebody, but I got so caught up in my ambition that I didn’t see I already was someone. Someone to you. I wanted to be someone to you again. Without you Kadara means nothing. You are far more important to me than Kadara Port, and I would give it up again for you. It’s not a turn of phrase Monique, I love you more than anything else and I mean that.”

“I could listen to you talk like that all day.” Monique smiled. “But right now, I just want you to kiss me.”

Reyes smiled, and did just that. It didn’t last long however, as Monique hissed in pain and Reyes pulled back.

“Sorry, I’m sorry.” Reyes breathed, kissing gently along the bruised jaw.

Monique giggled breathlessly. “It’s okay, my fault. Forgot I’m still on the mend.”

“Come on, I’ll take you to your quarters, you’ll be more comfortable there.”

“Promise not to drop me?” Monique teased as Reyes helped her sit and lifted her off the bed.

“Never.”

Monique shivered at the intensity of Reyes’ voice. She caught a glimpse of herself in her mirror when Reyes set her down on her bed in the Pathfinder’s quarters, and she gasped and reached over to grab her hand mirror.

“Oh my god my hair!” she cried. “And my face! SAM said it would scar but…”

Monique inspected her hair, it had been clearly fixed up by someone after she’d cut herself loose in the cave, maybe by Suvi?

Though it was tidier, it was so much shorter than she remembered. It was longer at the front than the back, and it didn’t look particularly bad, but it was the scars on her face Monique was concerned about.

The bruises would fade, but beneath her eye were deep scars from Zia’s gauntlet where she’d dragged her fingers over her skin. She was surprised her eye was still attached.

She groaned, dropping her mirror and burying her face in her hands.

“Great, that’s all I need. To be ugly on top of everything else.” She muttered.

“What is this nonsense you’re talking about Monique?”

Reyes knelt beside the bed, and pried her hands away from her face. She looked glumly at him as he tipped her chin up gently to face him.

“You couldn’t look anything other than beautiful.” He said softly.

Monique huffed. “You’re just saying that because you love me.”

Reyes laughed. “Of course I’m saying it because I love you. You will always be beautiful to me. But, I say to you in complete honesty, that you, my darling angel, are the most beautiful woman in this galaxy and the next, and you always will be.”

Monique blushed, reaching up to touch her short hair.

“It doesn’t look bad?”

“Not at all. It suits you.” Reyes smiled. “And the scars give you character.”

“Honestly?”

“Honestly Monique.” Reyes chuckled. “Didn’t I tell you I would never again lie to you?”

“White lies don’t count.”

Reyes laughed, and kissed Monique’s forehead.

“Ah my love, I promise, you have nothing to worry your beautiful head about.”

Monique finally smiled. “Okay smooth talker, you’ve made your point.”

Reyes grinned in triumph. “Good. Now I shall leave you to get some rest, and tell Lexi to check on you later.”

“Wait, Reyes.” Monique gripped Reyes’ sleeve before he could leave.

“Yes Monique?”

Monique looked embarrassed, and she bit her bottom lip before replying.

“Stay?”

Reyes smiled softly, and climbed onto the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her. She quickly fell back asleep.

 

 

“In over your head a little babe?”

Reyes looked up from his datapad as Monique walked in, his frown melting into a smile.

“Monique, my darling angel, I wasn’t expecting you.” He said as he stood up.

“Surprise~” Monique sang, looping her arms loosely around Reyes’ neck as his arms came around her waist possessively. “I missed you.”

Reyes hummed in response as he bent down to kiss her.

“I have been longing for your return.” He murmured, smiling as a flush ran across Monique’s face. “To what do I owe the pleasure my love?”

Monique smiled at the endearment, and pulled Reyes down for another kiss. Several more kisses actually.

“I had a bit of time before I have to report back to the Nexus, so I thought you could use the company.” Monique grinned.

“You’re too good to me,” Reyes teased.

“I’m about to be even better to you. I got you something.”

“Again? I fail to see what I’ve done to deserve these gifts you bring,”

“The King of Kadara could always use a few more treasures yes?” Monique smirked.

“The only treasure I need is my Queen.” Reyes said back.

Monique giggled. “Regardless, I thought you’d like this.”

She presented him with a box, and he opened it curiously. Inside, was the exact copy of Monique’s necklace, only in gold instead of silver. He looked up at Monique, a question on his face.

“You always say I’m your angel Reyes, but you forget that you saved me too.” She smiled. “You’re my angel Reyes, you saved my life in more ways you can know. Plus, I added these.”

She held up her necklace, to show a little silver charm with the word ‘Queen’ on it; Reyes had a gold one to match that said ‘King’.

He beamed at her as she put the necklace around his neck. As soon as the clasp closed, he picked her up in his arms and kissed her, spinning her around as she giggled against his lips.

“The perfect gift, from the perfect woman. Thank you Monique,” Reyes smiled.

“Anytime. Now what were you frowning about before I came in?”

“Ah, some Outcasts have got it into their heads they’re going to retake Kadara Port. Most of them have scattered by now, but this group is particularly troublesome. I was going to send some agents to deal with them,”

“Aw Reyes come on, we both know you and I could wipe them out faster than your people.” Monique smirked, patting her side-arm. “Besdies, it’s more fun with us too.”

“Well, it is about time we had our next date.” Reyes chuckled.

“Oh you’re so romantic. Shall we?”

“Lead the way my Queen.” Reyes replied. “Let’s go kick those Outcasts off our port,”

Monique grinned. _Our._ She liked the sound of that.


End file.
